


can't take my eyes off you

by Linlin_940322



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Bottom Dante (Devil May Cry), M/M, Top Nero (Devil May Cry), Top Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:21:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25878094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linlin_940322/pseuds/Linlin_940322
Summary: 同性相斥还是同性相吸？？？
Relationships: Dante/Nero (Devil May Cry), Dante/Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ABO设定  
> 感谢云起老师提供的脑洞  
> 文中三人均为alpha 简称红墓市3A风景区  
> 但设定中崽是但丁生的还请注意。

维吉尔主动接下了这次的委托。

也得幸亏莫里森只是一个Beta，在他推开事务所的门时，身为半魔的兄弟俩刚从门都被打碎了大半的卧室里出来。可晓而知这样的门根本没办法把两股如同衔尾蛇一般互相啃咬又相互纠缠的信息素阻隔在小小的房间里。莫里森将帽子捏着手里扇了扇，看着这里恶魔猎人的兄长带着比往常更冰封的表情坐进沙发里，手臂上几道类似利爪造成的伤口正在渐渐愈合。他又看向一屁股坐在办公桌后向后一仰，将腿甩到桌面上搁着的但丁，只看到他的嘴角泛着紫红色。

“看来我来的可不是时候。”  
“不——”但丁哼了一声，捂着脖子歪了歪头，“不如说来得太好了，说吧，这次是什么事。”

莫里森这次从胸前的口袋里拿出手帕擦了擦额头，将一个装着任务信息的信封放在了桌面上随后便顶着两股几乎要刺穿空气的视线赶紧钻出了事务所，他站在事务所门口耸了耸鼻子打了个喷嚏。

“奇怪的味道，好了，帕蒂小姐下次看来会非常的忙碌。”

事务所室内被寂静笼罩了几分钟后，维吉尔起身迈步走到桌子前捏着信封打开看起了里面的内容。但丁没有阻止他的动作，甚至连起身去抢的行动都没有，他只是坐正身体一把站了起来，椅脚砸在地上发出一声响声让维吉尔眉头越发蹙起几分看向了那个晃去厨房寻找甜点的背影。

“你的发情期到了。”  
但丁把冰啤酒磕在料理台上，用手背抹了下嘴角发出了一声短促的笑声。  
“是啊，但我以前也是这么过来的，你不用刚回来就这么好心，维吉尔。”他眯着眼看了过去，“你想在享乐中杀了我，让我成为你的所有物。”

捏在维吉尔手中的信件更扭曲了几分，事务所内开始弥漫起一股锐利的冷香，雪松与薄荷这样清冷的香气却在此刻凝聚成锥直刺向厨房的方向。随即，厨房那里发出了类似于恶魔压抑在喉咙里低沉的咆哮声，伴随着攻击前的警告那独具特色的木质暖香幻化成灼烧的火焰试图将攻击而来的另一股气味燃烧殆尽。维吉尔放下信封转过头面对与自己同样身为alpha的胞弟，仰头深呼吸了一口，略微张开的嘴中尖锐的獠牙已悄然长出。

这是愤怒吗？他与但丁的相处，愤怒如影随形几乎已成了他们的影子，早已被习惯了。  
这是挑衅吗？这种幼稚的行为只有他永远都幼稚天真的双生会使用这种招数。

但丁带着浑身滚烫的气息向他走来，维吉尔甚至都能看到但丁周身因为高温而扭曲的景象。不得不承认在面对同样强大且对自己抱有杀意的恶魔，并回想起他匍匐于自己身下的臣服身影，再一次驾驭他的战栗感总是能让维吉尔感到兴奋，确切的说他硬了，他的目光永远并仅仅只会追随这样美丽的但丁。  
但维吉尔在沉淀下来之后成为了一位伺机捕食者，他锋芒依旧却不再像以前那般直捣黄龙，在但丁一把揪住他的衣领挑起第二场战争的时候他只是用几发幻影剑将兄弟直接钉在了地板上。现在还没有到享用的时候，维吉尔满足地看着被钉在地面还企图通过直接撕裂自己肩部挣脱的但丁仰头吸了口气，让兄弟步入发情期的气味进入胸腔酝酿起一场盛大的宴会，而他将在宴会的最高潮掌控他坚韧的双生。

“在我回来之前，学会忍耐，但丁。”  
他切开了一个空间裂口，在但丁的低吼声中走了进去。

但丁火热得难受。  
焦灼的空气在那束刺痛的冷焰离开后没有一丝缓和的趋势，甚至愈演愈烈。幻影剑失去了魔力供给破碎之后，留下但丁一人躺在已经被体温捂热的地板上大口喘息着。伤口早就痊愈但萦绕在鼻尖的血腥气让但丁免不了在这个敏感时刻想起几十年前的事。

“该死的......！”

他从地上慢慢爬起来，alpha的本能让他身处高热所造成的头晕目眩之中，内心的焦躁直接反应在但丁整张臭着表情的脸上。难得他骂了一句，伸手扶着楼梯向二楼卧室蠕动过去的过程中但丁不得不承认维吉尔去处理委托是个正确的决定——但他厌恶现在他认为这个决定是正确的自身想法！楼上依旧还残留着另一个alpha曾经逗留的气味，同类相斥的本能和他们两之间对互相的致命吸引让但丁后脑传来一跳一跳的闷痛时下身鼓胀着也难耐。

咔嚓。  
扶着的楼梯扶手在但丁的手下炸裂了一大块，扎进手里的木屑被高温燃烧之后痕迹一点也不剩。但丁没有更多的精力去管这些，他直接把垂下的半块卧室门捶烂之后踩入一片混乱之中。他和维吉尔一起睡在这个房间里，领地意识极强的两人却又微妙维持着平衡。但天秤也总有倾斜的一天，面对现在卧室里倒塌的书架，破碎的画框，碎落的油漆以及飘散在四处的棉絮。alpha的发情期伴随着暴力升级，但丁混沌不堪的脑海里都觉得能将破坏压缩在这么小一个空间内已经是极度退让的成果。

“......啊啊......！！”  
视线扫过墙上巨大的裂痕，但丁将自己摔到勉强还能看到被褥的床上。一瞬间他似乎是将自己摔进了维吉尔的怀抱，雪松与薄荷构成的冷调钻入鼻腔渗透脑壳，让愤怒与欲望将但丁推向另一个热潮。

窗外渐渐阴沉了下来，雨云笼罩在了红墓市上空带来了夏日常见的暴雨。充盈的水汽让空气变得湿润，却敌不过事务所那一小扇窗后传出的黏腻水声以及夹杂在其中的男人低吟声以及时不时发出恶魔的嘶吼声。  
他的裤子被胡乱褪下丢在地上，裤腰处还有被撕扯开的破口。视线渐渐向上，平时那个总是闲庭信步的恶魔猎人几乎已经看不到了，发情期让他大部分被本能所控制。恶魔的那一半血统乘机而入，突破了人性所建造的枷锁暂时掌控了身体。

“——哈啊！！”  
但丁仰头喘息了一声，然后又因下身传来的快感而咬紧牙关，尖利的犬齿划破嘴唇留下一串血珠。他皱着眉头半阖着眼却也无法阻止那双透着欲望的眼睛变成火焰的红色，他就趴在那一堆棉絮之间，背上沾染了一片汗湿。又是一滴汗水从他银色的发梢滴下，随着他的动作抖落到后颈沿着挺起的上半身，滑过脊柱这里的一条沟壑来到腰窝处，沿途留下一道湿痕。但那滴汗珠的旅途并没有就此终结，但丁将已经被黑褐色鳞甲包裹的左手伸下握住自己涨大的阴茎，粗糙触感的指腹滑过敏感的龟头凹槽时他全身猛的一颤，从鼻腔内哼出一声欲望，这对他来说根本是杯水车薪。汗珠在腰窝上停留了一会后跟着起伏滑落臀缝带来少许瘙痒感，但丁低下头舌尖舔过齿间，手又更收紧了些，耸动着腰以此自慰。

滴滴，嗒嗒。  
雨云再也承受不住水滴的重量将大雨倾倒而下。但丁翻了个身抬手抓住自己的胸侧头透过混乱的视线看向窗外。

大雨，乌云，鲜血，伤口，争斗，维吉尔......  
维吉尔。

但丁睁大了眼睛，瞳孔紧缩成针。他牙关紧紧扣起在喉头泛出低沉的呼吸声，那一晚的记忆如同他留下的那只半指手套，留下一道清晰可见的裂痕。

“…...维吉尔。”  
但丁嘶哑着呢喃了声，他的意识被发情期与天气影响似乎重新躺回了冰冷的雨水里，他摇晃着想要起身这时却是一道炸雷炸响在天空中，他睁大眼睛看着还穿着亮蓝色大衣，对于力量义无反顾的混蛋维吉尔用那把应该已经破碎的叛逆再一次送进了自己的身体，将他钉在塔顶的石砖上。但丁哽咽了一声，上半身抽搐了一下之后但丁大剑在半空中显出形状随后猛然突入他的胸膛。火焰在周身缠绕，嘶吼声在房间内回荡，巨大的魔力将周围变得更是狼藉一片。自火焰中而来，黑色鳞片包裹着的恶魔胸前流淌着岩浆一般的光亮，一直蔓延到下半身，分开的甲片露出艳红粗长的阴茎难耐的挺立在那里。恶魔仰头嘶吼一声，后背压着的四扇翅膀撑开在墙上和地面上留下一长条刮痕，震动连房屋都在震颤，翼膜上红光流转魔纹急速闪烁着证明这个极度危险的存在正处于疯狂的边缘。尖爪刮擦地面刺耳的声音也无法阻止恶魔向上挺动着腰，会阴处那条裂缝打开略微露出艳红的内里。

恶魔的那一半吞噬了失去意识的人类。

他应该感觉到寒冷和颤抖，但丁被叛逆钉在地上喘息着看向黑暗的天空这么想着，毕竟被刺穿的胸腹处血液正在流出，可事实并不是这样。

“哈啊......！该，死的——！！”

他能看到伏在自己身上的维吉尔被暗淡月光笼罩出一个模糊的轮廓，大雨中他的额发被打湿垂下。随着他低下头，张嘴咬在但丁颈侧，发梢蹭过但丁的脸颊将包裹着但丁的灼热又提高了几度。  
“你输了，但丁。”维吉尔的声音在耳边响起，但丁皱着眉头透过额发将恼怒的视线刺向自己的兄长，耳廓上传来一阵剧痛让他低吼出声。年轻气盛的alpha根本无法忍受处于弱势，但丁左手捏起拳头直冲向维吉尔的脸颊，维吉尔只是抬起手像是阻止小时候但丁的突然偷袭一样包裹住了他的拳头，另一只手的冰冷指尖轻轻滑过胞弟因为激动而剧烈跳动着的颈部脉搏，随后用虎口一一把掐紧了脖颈，渐渐收紧了力道。

“哈啊——唔......咕......！”  
“看清楚了吗？但丁，现在谁是胜利者。”

摇曳的视线中但丁看着上方的维吉尔勾起嘴角，带着征服者的表情似乎正在欣赏反射性用双手紧扒着想挣脱窒息的幼稚行为。随后他握住了叛逆的剑柄一把拔出之后将巨剑丢至一边，钢铁落地的巨响让但丁颤抖了一下之后忍不住呛咳了几声，空气钻进破损的肺部让他的嘴角冒出粉红色的血沫。

“维......吉尔，我，会杀了你的......我会...——！”  
“如果你能，我不会回避，”但丁招摇的服饰让维吉尔可以省去了撕开衣服的步骤，他直接扯开但丁的裤腰让在剧痛中都没有软下的阴茎弹出，然后与自己的胀大紧贴在一起撸动了几下，魔人化带来的影响让两人都不是那么好受。看着在地上因快感而抽搐的躯体眯了眯眼，手指向下来到那处从未被开发的穴口，“而现在我需要享受我的战利品，你也应该了解这个处境，但丁。”

如果那时候我知道维吉尔想做什么，我会拒绝吗？

但丁面朝下跪趴在那里，脸埋在屈起的手臂之间想着。被困在房间里的恶魔再一次翻过身用翅膀将自己包裹起来，他仰头泄漏出几声嘶哑的呻吟挺动着腰在自己有着利爪的手中抚慰着勃发的欲望，渴望射精渴望标记的本能让他收紧手有些粗鲁的滑过敏感的顶端，塌下腰让阴囊磨蹭过破碎的布料，但这并不行，还缺少了什么。  
“在我回来之前，学会忍耐。”  
恶魔有些恼怒他一口咬住有着另一个alpha气味的被褥，利齿直接穿破棉絮就像是直接咬断了那位的血管一般用力。

……不，就算我知道当时也可能没有机会去拒绝吧。

维吉尔没有给但丁拒绝的机会。当他将发泄了一次的但丁捞起准备进行下一步时，不甘示弱的alpha张嘴冲着年轻兄长的脖颈便咬了过去，维吉尔皱眉企图躲开却还是让但丁将耳垂直接咬掉，他看着侧头吐掉口中血沫，一脸绯红却还是挑衅笑着的胞弟，伸手将其翻身砸在地面上后，将他的双手直接束缚在头顶并用阎魔刀将但丁的手钉在了湿滑的石板上。  
随后他凑近了但丁散发着木质香气的后颈处，深呼吸了一口。  
“我不会现在就把你的脖子就咬断，但丁，但你应该......学会享受赐予。”  
维吉尔的话音刚落，但丁闻到那股冷香从后方袭来。后颈处寒毛立起，被钉在地上的手指屈起，无视了刀刃与骨头之间摩擦的刺耳声响，但丁弓起身体如同被惹怒的猫科动物一般嘶吼着，刚觉醒的恶魔力量在他身边缠绕。维吉尔眯起眼睛，瞳孔因为兴奋而紧缩，张开嘴露出獠牙，直接咬破但丁跳动的腺体同时借着雨水将自己的阴茎送入后穴中。  
对于后来的事情但丁对此的记忆并没有那么清晰，但能确定痛苦一定大于享受。他能闻到血的气息随着维吉尔不断挺入的动作蔓延看来，他的肠子说不定被撕裂开，重新愈合随后再度被撕裂。但丁扭动着手腕，硬生生将手从阎魔刀上拔了出来。

“......咳，哈啊......！！”

全身的疼痛让他无比暴躁，但丁撑起身体反手扯住维吉尔的头发向外拉扯想要将他从身上摔下，却在下一秒腹部传来剧烈疼痛中止不住松开手指颤抖的发出一声惨叫。

“找到了。”

维吉尔的手指挪到了但丁的腹部抵着肚脐揉了几圈，松开了但丁后颈舔去嘴角的血液。  
这太疼了，甚至被刀刃贯穿身体还疼。但丁脸颊贴着地面蜷缩上身因为突如其来的疼痛颤抖着，脸上睁大眼睛流露出了些许不知所措。一小段时间里维吉尔没有将动作进行下去，他不明白这个今晚着实让他气恼的兄长这时候突然停手是为了什么？重新表演一个温情的拥抱，那都是鬼扯。眼眶里的湿润让但丁重新将眼睛藏回了额发之后。

“......维吉尔，你到底想要做什么......”  
“......”  
“该死的......呜，我在问你话！！！”  
维吉尔伸手捂住了但丁的眼睛，随后沉下腰身再一次将自己送入但丁体内。

“哈啊！！”

但丁睁开眼睛，眼前的血红渐渐散去了一些。魔人化的巨大魔力消耗无法支撑太久，借机他摆脱了恶魔的拥抱从炙热中重新抢回了身体的控制权。他跪在混乱的卧室地板上，这次甚至周遭都出现了烧焦的痕迹，他喘息了一声低头看向自己依旧挺立的阴茎与地板上的点点白浊。好吧，但丁用额头抵着地板苦笑了一声，伸手再一次握住自己的性器，能帮忙自己解决这个问题的家伙刚刚被自己赶离了这里，又或者维吉尔就是希望能看到需要他却又想要杀了他的自己。

“学会忍耐，这从你嘴里说出来可真......让人不服气......嗯！”

年轻时候的维吉尔强行叩开倒塌的宫殿让自己的精液充满其中，给予了但丁极痛以及极乐。两种极端几乎是让但丁看着维吉尔消失在自己眼前之后的生活被彻底撕裂。他是一个强大的alpha，却同时体内也孕育着另一个恶魔，他连自己的人生都还一团迷茫，却已经要开始为另外一个生命做起准备，甚至可能在它诞生之时就会把自己带去维吉尔身边——当然他以为当时维吉尔已经死了。  
但丁向前拱了拱，让自己接触到面前倒塌衣柜里散落出来的维吉尔的衣服。他不得不承认，本能要求他撕裂他的兄弟，心理上自己却无比依赖这股能浇灭自己火焰的清凉气息。

“......啊啊......哈啊......”  
他低头将鼻尖埋在那件靛青的外套内，左手握住胀大的性器上下撸动了几下后用拇指扣在自己马眼处用指腹磨蹭着，食指略微曲起磨蹭着敏感的下方凹陷处。但丁无法忍耐的抬起绯红一片的脸粗喘了一声，眯着眼睛咬住维吉尔衣服的袖口企图堵住止不住的淫靡叫声。他的右手有些犹豫，但没有抗拒的慢慢滑向干涩的穴口处，手指磨蹭过褶皱。

“唔......！”  
维吉尔的信息素唤起了身体以前的记忆，那处本不应该有反应的萎缩器官现在却在身体里传来一阵阵钝痛。但丁略微睁开眼睛侧头含住自己的手指，舌尖缠绕其上将他们舔湿之后伸到身后，在一边撸动性器的同时将手指慢慢送入后穴之中。除了有些粘腻，没有更多润滑的后穴在手指进入时难免会让但丁感觉到一丝难受，但深处的钝痛更加磨人。在习惯了一根手指之后他慢慢探入了第二根，轻微的撕裂感引得但丁轻哼出声，更多有关维吉尔的气息随着呼吸钻入身体里，他的牙齿咬入皮革内但身上却泛起更高的热度。

“嗯——！糟，糕…哈啊，碰到了…！”  
在碰到前列腺的瞬间，快感顺着背脊一路向上，但丁挺胸全身颤抖了一下。透过生理泪水填满的眼睛他撇了眼窗外，大雨依旧没有停下的意思。叹了口气他跪坐起身，将手指重新伸入体内按压着那处产生快乐的敏感。  
好吧，好吧。但丁轻哼了一声，脑海里想要将不属于自己的气味驱赶出去的愤怒与对于维吉尔回归身边的家族温暖感交织在一起让他塌下腰将手指吞入更多，略微曲起指节磨蹭过腺体所在的地方，强烈的快感让前端吐出透明的液体滴落在地面上留下一条银丝。  
还差一点，还差一点。但丁咬着维吉尔的衣服仰头哼着充满情欲的小曲，身体上下起伏吞着自己的手指，小腿蜷起将散落地面的被褥夹到腿间。

此刻一股与维吉尔气息很像却又带着太阳味道的信息素从楼下蔓延开来，那股气味首先是愣了一下随后猛然向上以极快的速度直冲进了房间里。

“但丁！这他妈是怎么回事！？”  
“唔嗯——！”  
但丁手指颤抖了一下，将自己送上了高潮。


	2. ND部分

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 等幼年雄狮长大了，他会回来挑战那只骄傲的雄狮，也是他的父亲。

尼禄一直在提醒自己，他只是来看望他失而复得的家人的。

姬莉叶总是做了过多的食物，这次为了孩子们的野餐准备的甜点也丝毫不意外的多出来了很多。善解人意的姑娘准备好了篮子让尼禄带着糕点和一瓶来自佛度那葡萄园的红酒去看看他的父亲以及叔叔。尼禄那时正捧着他那个写着“世界上最好哥哥”的马克杯，水不小心呛进气管里让他捂着嘴剧烈咳嗽了几下，随后喉头发出一声如同恐怖片里那些行尸走肉一样的呻吟，就和他现在一团浆糊的脑子差不多。

他知道与其说他在躲着维吉尔，不如说他还不明确自己在看到但丁的时候会做出什么蠢事。

最终尼禄当然还是去了，他没让妮可送自己过去——虽然机械师因为他这个决定在出门前对他举起双手行了中指礼，但年轻的alpha趴在前往红墓市的轮渡栏杆上时不住的开始考虑这个问题。  
"假设维吉尔在，不不不，他们肯定他妈的在一起呆着......我该说什么？哦，嘿但丁看到你们两个相安无事可真开心——操，这听上去蠢毙了！"  
尼禄有些烦躁的皱起眉头双手伸到头发里像用耙子清理院子内杂草一样挠了几下。他决定放弃思考自己愚蠢的开场白，没错，进门，无论看到是谁说明自己只是来送点心的，然后放下篮子，出门离开，就这么简单。  
但丁对此也肯定不会说什么话，毕竟自己那个混蛋老爹回来了，但丁不会再需要从自己身上看到些什么了。尼禄一屁股坐到甲板上的凳子上仰头用手指捏住了自己有些发酸的眼睛。  
他盯着海面看太久了。

红墓市正在下雨。  
尼禄扯起兜帽，怀里抱着糕点篮子在下车后一路小跑进了但丁事务所所在的巷子里。当他站在事务所门口时他一把扯下滴着水的帽子甩了甩头，低头去检查怀里护紧了的给但丁的礼物有没有被雨淋湿边骂了一句。尼禄伸手按上了事务所的门把手。

随后呢？

尼禄没办法回答这个问题。他记不太清自己是怎么开门的，糕点是不是放在了桌子上，他似乎撞到了什么东西，似乎还踹碎了什么。推开门他就被那股热度异常的信息素包围，这股类似于果木燃烧而散发出的气息还带着但丁喜欢穿的皮革味道，火热到足以烫伤尼禄的味道将年轻alpha的信息素第一时间拉扯出来。尼禄的信息素一开始闻上去与他父亲的气味非常相似，但随即香橙与阳光，还有假日后洗净衣服上的清新肥皂的气息如同年轻人背后不自主伸出的湛蓝色翅膀，半透明的羽毛舒展着，实际上却是向楼上那个强大的alpha展示着自己的威胁。  
尼禄踩进一片狼藉的事务所内，他的眼神一直略微向上扬起盯着着位于二楼墙角后那处阴影。后知后觉，他才从一片但丁的信息素中分辨出他那父亲残留在此的些许气味，不多却也差不多要冻掉人的鼻子。维吉尔不在这里，尼禄狠狠的搓了搓鼻子企图冲淡那股雪松的淡香，但此刻的放松同时打开了内心扣上许久的牢笼。

信息素能表现出很多情感，尼禄能感觉到，他似乎都能看到那一股股泛着暗红的魔力在自己眼前摇曳，浓厚的木质香气温和地缠绕上尼禄的双腿和双手，滑过颈侧抚摸过脸颊与鼻尖，停留在鼻腔，钻入口中与舌尖缠绵。尼禄咽下口中泛起的唾液，顺着楼梯向上走向气味的中心。于此同时，尖锐的皮草气味直击面门，如同鞭子一般抽打向一步步侵入领地的另一个alpha，越发靠近就越能感受到那股几乎能够燃尽一切的热度，似乎在那处阴影里有一头守护财宝的火龙正在虎视眈眈。  
年轻的勇士和那股力量对视着，肩上连接着羽翼的尖爪扣紧了肩头就如alpha握紧着的拳头，正当尼禄准备进一步踩入但丁的地盘时，围绕着他的那股信息素突然触碰到了什么一般，带着犹豫抽离他的周身，同时带走的还有那股塞壬歌声一般的温暖徒留火辣的疼痛。  
尼禄皱起眉头，他耸着鼻子让气味进入鼻腔，辛辣的感觉让他忍着眼中泛起的酸涩，水果的香甜却温和的抚慰过他的眼角。  
【.....快离开，你至少现在，不该出现在这里。】  
但丁的信息素在尼禄的脑海里留下了这句话，位于尼禄肩部的利爪张开，曲起手指将自己的体积撑出一个骇人的幅度直观表现出了目前青年的情绪。他被激怒了，温和的气味离开自己躲回了那门已经被打破了的房间，与房间里残留的那一股冷香交织缠绕。  
一览无遗。  
尼禄一拳砸在了墙上，他迈着步子再也不收敛自己的气息冲向那个房间。

“但丁，这他妈是怎么回事！？”

放在平时，但丁并不会搞错尼禄和他父亲的信息素。  
留下更深刻烙印的人过了太久才回到身边，这次的发情期变得格外艰难，在那股清凉再次在事务所内出现时，但丁几乎没办法控制自身的反应用自己的信息素去回应，去拉扯，去拥抱。  
但当他嗅到薄荷味之下藏着的香橙气息时，太阳一般的气息烫得他几乎是慌乱得收回了自己爱抚着那个孩子的气息，试图用留下的警告让青年离开，留下尼禄说不定反而会让他受伤。  
虽然相似，但对于这个从自己的痛苦中孕育而生的小家伙，但丁没有将他捧在手里养活的资格，也没有含在嘴里怕他受伤的环境。他的人生也是一片混乱，也许祈求一点幸运给这个小混蛋也算是自己不幸生活中的一丝救赎，再说与他沾边的人或事似乎都会被传染上坏运气。  
因此当他在佛杜纳看到了有着血缘的年轻孩子时，他选择了走在前引导，却拒绝了从身旁靠近。  
可但丁没有办法决定尼禄他自己的选择。  
也一时疏忽了这孩子和他父亲一样，一旦认定了目标绝对不会回头。

不满足的高潮让但丁身体前倾，要倒向面前靛蓝色的大衣时脖颈前方突然感到一阵压迫，酸疼让带着鼻音的呻吟挤出喉管，没有得到应有放松的疼痛顺着颈侧一路向上让额角青筋突突跳着。但丁抬起站着自己体液的左手握成拳向后方那个贴上自己的alpha用肘部猛击向对方腰侧，本应成功的偷袭却中途被锐爪拦截，萤蓝色的尖爪钳住但丁的手臂束缚在其身侧展现出控制的欲望，与此同时身后散发着香橙与薄荷气味的人将两人的距离拉近，那只重新出现的右手沿着漂亮的肌肉沟壑一路下滑，用腹指碾过银白色的耻毛然后用手握住那根勃起上下撸动了几下。快感让但丁挺胸仰头将身体弓起，汗水顺着乳尖滴下砸在紧绷的大腿上带起一小阵痉挛，他张嘴露出尖锐的犬齿发出一声气音。alpha的本能让但丁对于限制行动的任何行为都产生了敌意，他以腰部带着肩部挣扎着扭动，腿部肌肉鼓胀起来几次因动作而膝盖砸在地板上发出咚咚的撞击声。  
这也激怒了身后的尼禄，分不清是自己的本能还是但丁对自己接触的反抗哪个让自己更生气，他也不想现在考虑这个问题。行动派的孩子挺腰将自己被裤子束缚着的挺立性器挤进但丁的臀缝内，跪着地上的左腿压住了但丁企图站起的小腿上，扣着但丁脖颈的手将他向后带去像是张开了一张绝佳的弓。  
尼禄略微弯下腰将鼻尖贴着但丁的后颈，用鼻尖在泛红的腺体边的皮肤上磨蹭着。他能感觉到体内那股无法平息的愤怒在他耳边嘶吼着让他将与自己相似的那股气息彻底抹除，将被束缚着的强大alpha拆吞入腹，成为这块领域里的王；但另一方面，尼禄不得不承认他喜欢但丁这股木质香气与皮革气味，应该会排斥但尼禄却有些留念的侧过头再一次贴上了但丁的后颈深呼吸了一口，手臂肌肉鼓起紧紧勒住几乎要控制不住的但丁，本能让他露出尖锐的犬齿，尖锐滑过但丁的皮肤留下的红痕转眼即逝。禁锢着自己身前的alpha挣扎着，在对方皮肤上凝结起的魔力变为锐利的恶魔外壳，划破了青年的手臂，刺痛却让尼禄更是向前挺了挺腰让自己的勃起更贴合但丁的臀缝。魔力的互相吸引下，年轻的alpha对强大的alpha展开了翅膀，蓝紫色的恶魔在但丁背后出现，金黄如太阳般耀眼的眼眸注视着全身紧绷的事务所主人后颈那处腺体。在但丁警告般的嘶哑喘息中，恶魔垂眼带着小心的爱意将唇轻轻落在了那里。

终究，他和维吉尔还是不一样。

羽毛点点轻落在但丁撑在地上的手上，在地板上留下锐利抓痕的手颤抖了下，他因发情期的疯狂而涣散的瞳孔此时为了那点莹蓝略微缩紧。那是透入混沌中的一点光亮，但丁向下的视线盯着半透明的羽毛一片落下，又是一片，他用舌尖舔了舔嘴唇，视线投向窗外。大雨已经停止了，敏感的嗅觉里那股水汽特有的湿润气味渐渐被压抑不见，他能感受到身后的热量将他不那么紧绷的身体努力揽进怀里，背部贴上身后粗糙的鳞片，一股带着温暖的香橙气息从后方同时将他包裹起来。  
但丁曾经很熟悉这股气味。  
在那座还未被摧毁的饼干屋里，他从维吉尔的怀里醒来，午后的阳光透过未关上的窗钻入房内，光着小小的脚踩在柔软的地毯上，踮脚扶着窗沿看着院子内的母亲正抬手将晒着的床单收下。调皮的孩子翻下窗，脚上带着踩碎花朵的汁液与泥土，向着那里跑了过去，在母亲转过身时伸手一把抱住母亲的腰，给了一个甜蜜的偷袭。  
他的脸埋在被太阳晒过的床单里，鼻腔内充满了温暖的气息，这是但丁对家最为深刻的印象。

“哈啊......我的警告你从来没听过。”  
但丁抬起手握住了尼禄的手腕，努力控制住自己的力量不试图去将那只环住自己腰身的手直接折断，这对于身后的青年来说再经历一次也未必过于残忍。青年没有回答，他反手握住了但丁的手腕，带着尖锐指甲的手磨蹭过但丁的手心随后带着他一同向下沿着腰侧探入已经半褪下的裤腰内。尼禄用手指挑起但丁的手指示意他顺着自己的动作褪下那条皮裤，年长的alpha没有被带着一同行动，反而挺起腰曲腿企图将自己的身体撑起后使自己能脱离控制。尼禄发出一声低吼，好不容易再次握紧的烈火他就算被烧伤也不想放手，他侧头用脸颊蹭着但丁的颈窝随后低头抵着怀中人的肩头，伸舌舔过那处皮肤。略带突起的湿润舌苔将清爽的香橙气息释放在但丁的皮肤上。此刻这具身体已然成为一处战场，尼禄想着，他不仅要突破他的叔叔那层层叠叠将自己包裹着的防线，他还要张开翅膀向着给但丁留下烙印的那个老家伙一个完美的中指。他用手臂与自己的信息素环抱着自己的叔叔，自己的母亲然后像是成长后重新归来的新晋雄狮那般对着站在遥远山头上傲视群雄的父亲发出挑战的咆哮。  
毕竟尼禄从不认为自己会是个循规蹈矩的好孩子。  
他再也没有等待但丁的动作，直接扯下了半挂着但丁身上的裤子。他的手松开了环抱着的动作却在但丁回头的瞬间用萤蓝色羽翼上的锐爪掐住了他的后脑勺向地面按了下去。那股火焰般炙热的气息因这个动作猛得向尼禄扑了过来，那只一现身会令地狱都感到颤抖的火红恶魔在他面前展开了翅膀，尼禄不得不用上另一支翅膀强行按住他的肩头，俯下身他用分叉的舌尖顺着跳动的火焰，沿着鳞片的缝隙将自己的气息依靠脉络标记在但丁的身上。他舔过一寸，便需要分神将挣扎的但丁重新控制在地上，被压制的恶魔释放出的气味在房间内爆发出来，炙热的皮草气味化作一柄柄火红巨剑向尼禄直冲而来。这是一场拉锯战，年轻的恶魔明白现在的处境——老天，他觉得他的鼻梁就要被捏碎，额角青筋跳得生疼，但下身那根精神的性器却并没有因此而退缩。他抖落羽毛与火焰抗衡，太阳的气息成为他的盾，薄荷的清凉化作尖矛。他的双手抚摸过恶魔宽厚的背脊来到精瘦的腰间，掐住那处河湾的同时尼禄将身体下挪，舌尖勾过臀缝然后他的目光定格在了那处露出火红的内里。

“——！！！”  
但丁发出一声嘶吼，现在的状态让他的声音变得低沉如同地平线滚动的闷雷。他张嘴发出沉闷的喘息，烟雾从尖锐齿间喷出。下身虽然被鳞片保卫，基本的触感还是存在的，他从来没有想过会有人用舌尖去舔弄那里，更没想到还是自己的孩子。他向后仰头想去制止尼禄，脑袋硬生生的被幻化出的锐爪狠狠的压了回去，本能的情绪驱使着但丁反抗，但尼禄的存在也激起他对于亲密之人的放纵。再一次抬起屁股试图勾起腿去将尼禄驱逐，但现在的攻击对于身后年轻的魔人而言无疑是拳头打在了棉花上，甚至还方便了他的行动。那孩子松开一只掐着曾经因为自己的存在而变形的腰间的手，握住那根挺立的火红性器，略微向前让鼻尖陷入恶魔的臀缝间，额发扫过翘起的浑圆带起一阵瘙痒，留下一个占有性质的舔吻之后，尼禄用舌尖画过流淌着艳红岩浆的缝隙，卷起舌头贴着后穴再探出舌尖，顶开了那处淫靡的入口。火红恶魔全身战栗了一下，他撑开的翅膀上的钩爪重重的砸在地面上，手臂，背部，小腿上的鳞片立起闪出刺眼的猩红，浑身散发出的热气将室温瞬间提高。  
好热，周身似乎要融化了，舌尖感受着但丁的体温，也好热。  
尼禄被面前恶魔的冲击撞得有些晕头转向，他的脑子似乎也要被但丁带起的热度融化了。他发出一声喘息，身下的勃起小小的射出一股前液滴落在地面上，等他意识到这点时，尼禄不由得有些生气——当然是对自己感到生气。  
尼禄憧憬但丁，男孩对于强大的红衣男子几乎是无法抗拒的被吸引。他对姬莉叶说过自己这份感情，温柔的女性轻轻握住他的手说让他不要为此感到害怕，相信自己的选择。在他那位父亲回来之前，他与但丁做过几次。他迎着同为alpha的男子深邃的目光走进他的领域内，他不知道自己会不会被立刻揍出去或者自己会不会选择将面前的同类撕裂，但在但丁一声轻叹伸手将他带入怀里的时候，他看向但丁的眼神，鼻尖萦绕着但丁的气味，不知道为什么他想落泪，却又止不住的嘴角上扬。  
当尼禄抽出舌尖的时候，舌尖上粘着的唾液与被舌尖扩开小口的后穴间粘连着一条银丝，金眸中竖起的瞳孔看着随着魔人呼吸略微开合的穴口中的艳红与暗红间的切换瞬间紧缩。如果一个alpha在嗅到另外一个alpha散发出的气味时会勃起，这会是正常吗？尼禄直起身体向前俯下但丁的身体，蓝紫色的年轻魔人体格没有身下红黑色的恶魔巨大，但没关系，他张开嘴沿着但丁背脊上竖起的红色尖刺，用自己的利齿在尖刺根部咬上一口，每一次都会激起一小阵颤抖和热流。他不想回答这个问题，他的生活本就不会正常，为什么还要去考虑这个呢？尼禄俯下身让自己贴着但丁的背部，分叉的舌尖舔过火红恶魔美丽又惊愕的头顶巨角，让嘴唇贴着角的根部呼吸着那股异域香气，同时沉下腰以自己性器顶端贴着那个温暖的入口。

"但丁，"他的声音因为魔人化而变得像是钻过迷雾的梦幻，顿了顿，他又开口道，"母亲。"

耳边传来但丁一声像是抽泣般的低吼，混杂在地板被利爪抓碎的刺耳破裂声中。他没有停下，本能的占有欲和争夺欲让尼禄挺腰将自己送入狭小的甬道内。愤怒没有平息，其中还混入了对但丁的占有和喜爱，孩子终究还是想在重要的人面前表现的更游刃有余一些，希望自己在妈妈脑海中与父亲的对比间的差距减少一点。  
面前的热度像是行星爆炸一下，瞬间将热量炸到尼禄面前随后如同烟花般消散。红黑色的恶魔重新隐藏到了恶魔猎人那具漂亮的身体中，相比之下白皙的皮肤上正在迅速愈合的齿痕从但丁的颈侧一路向下就像是指引灯，一步一步沿着脊柱将年轻魔人的视线最终指引到了那含着自己魔化的阴茎的穴口。由于魔化解除，那位传说中的恶魔猎人正赤身裸体的被自己的孩子压在身下，他健硕的胸口起伏着，手在地板上紧紧握成拳似乎是在压抑着什么。后穴包裹着魔人硕大的阴茎，穴口的皮肤被撑起几乎没了褶皱。他剧烈呼吸着，但仅仅是扩张肺叶这样简单的动作也会牵扯到含着巨物的后穴，让尼禄那根磨蹭过收缩的内壁，引起一声拔高的呻吟。  
尼禄那对闪耀如太阳的金眸中被眼前的景象吸引，渐渐染上一些血红，分叉的舌尖舔过但丁泛红的耳廓来到后颈处抽动的腺体处，尖牙轻轻划过腺体周围的皮肤。

"哈啊——！嗯......尼，尼禄......啊嗯！"  
但丁真的以为尼禄会和他父亲一样直接咬下去，让他昏死在剧痛里。他紧紧握起拳头的手臂上肌肉鼓胀着，青筋跳动着。但尼禄的重点并不在这里，他的舌尖轻柔的勾过红肿的腺体，与这个行为不符的是他略微抽出自己的性器，随后用力再次闯进了但丁的后穴中。魔人化的阴茎上翘的伞形顶端很容易磨蹭过前列腺随后撞击到结肠口，快感与痛感的同时爆发使但丁大声喘息，但还没有结束，尼禄在他目光没有放在他身上的几个月内成长了，也许还有那因为维吉尔出现而暴涨的alpha的占有欲让这个孩子这次的行为带着些恶劣。他几乎是在将性器要全部抽出，又在甬道收缩包裹顶端时挺腰撞了进去，同时他伸手用魔人粗糙的手心握住但丁坚挺的性器，顺着那根形状完美的硕大从根部向上撸到顶端，指腹抹过正小口吐出透明体液的马眼，随后向下滑到性器底部，托着再一次鼓胀的阴囊随后用食指与拇指形成圈掐住了但丁性器底端。

"......该，死，"但丁没有忍住仰头骂了一句，"尼禄！你......哈......啊.......！"  
"嘘——让我找到它，但丁。"

但丁泛红的眼睛睁大，他捏紧的拳头猛得锤了下地板，又是一声清脆的木板裂开的声音，但此刻他的手腕被尼禄的翅膀压制着。青年在蛮力方面确实比自己更强大，而且发情期不稳定的魔力让他没有挣脱的机会，他能感觉到背后年轻的魔人挺动之间正在找寻他所希望找到的温柔乡，喘息间他回过头去却没想到直接对上了尼禄的眼睛。银蓝色的月亮对上金色的太阳，年轻的魔人侧头小心的用自己弯曲的角蹭了蹭但丁的发顶，带着些讨好的意思，垂下的银色发丝将但丁笼罩，尼禄凑近含住但丁略微张开的嘴，亲吻了一下之后让舌尖滑进但丁的嘴里，扫过舌面，磨蹭着上颚。但丁眯眼接受着亲吻，而睁着眼睛观察但丁的尼禄在但丁分神时握着他的腰调整了下角度，再一次撞进但丁的体内，当他感到顶端划过一个凹陷时他看到但丁全身抽搐了一下，眼睛向上翻起，被吻住的口中传出一声闷闷的呻吟。

"唔嗯——！！！"  
尼禄对这个反应感到满意，卷起舌尖他带着但丁的舌头将他从嘴里拖出。他没有停下自己的动作，他双手紧紧握住但丁的腰快速抽插着，让性器一次次划过那个隐秘的入口，他知道里面是破碎的宫殿，尼禄为自己的发现兴奋不已。紧紧掐住腰的手几乎是要在但丁的身体上留下淤青，而尖锐的指甲早已因为剧烈的动作而留下一道道血痕。  
但丁的血的味道与木质香钻入尼禄的鼻尖，属于但丁的低沉呻吟扣着尼禄的鼓膜，他抬眼透过摇晃的发丝看着但丁略微吐出舌尖，皱着眉头张嘴呻吟的样子，从舌尖滴落的唾液撞入尼禄的视网膜，被汗液包裹着的略微泛红的身体扣动着尼禄的胸腔，但丁的一切包裹着尼禄的大脑。  
"嗯，嗯......哈啊。"  
太热了，这他妈该死的太热了！  
尼禄掐着但丁的腰撞向自己，他忍不住了，发出喘息声同时低头用鼻尖胡乱拱着但丁汗湿的发尾。在他一口咬住但丁后颈，尖锐的牙齿咬破腺体的同时，太阳的气息包裹住了但丁让他全身战栗着大声喘息出声，香橙与薄荷，还有男孩身上那股清新的肥皂气息，但丁用门齿一口咬住下唇，但阻止不了呻吟从喉咙里争先恐后的冒出。他的性器在尼禄手里撑开了结，大股大股的向外吐出精液，他的眼前一片花白就像是被阳光整个包裹住，就要融化了。  
尼禄最终还是没有选择直接闯入那处萎缩的地方，他松开嘴，侧头转向另外一个方向再一次咬上但丁的腺体用自己的气味想要临时标记他——尽管知道这对alpha来说并不可能。他又向内挺了挺腰，伞形龟头突破了结肠口随后根部鼓胀出结在但丁体内达到了高潮。

"......但，但丁，你还好......"  
高潮过后尼禄的魔人化才消散，但撑起的结还没有消失的这么快，他只能保持这个姿势环抱着暂时没有回复他的但丁坐起身。松开一直卡着但丁手腕的幻化羽翼，尼禄低头看着但丁被自己撑起略微鼓胀的腹部。满足中带着对于刚才失控的内疚让他皱起眉头，手指小心摸上腹部时，自己后脑勺传出一阵剧痛。  
"操......！"  
但丁仰头向后靠着尼禄的肩，因为性器的深入而发出一声呻吟。他咧咧嘴舔过自己的牙齿，将血腥气带走之后反手捏着尼禄剪短的头发扯起青年的脑袋，张嘴咬在了青年的唇角。  
"......孩子，别皱着眉头。"但丁抿了抿嘴，"尼禄，你就是尼禄。"  
"......！"  
尼禄没有回复，他只是收紧了手臂，然后侧过头用自己的额角带着些依靠磨蹭着但丁的脸颊。


End file.
